


Sebersit Duka

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Diri ini telah penuh dengan prasangka, berujung pada sakit dan duka.





	Sebersit Duka

_Ada saatnya hati kita sedang menangis_

_Di antara sekian masalah yang menebar sadis_

_Bertahan dalam kesunyian ini, aku mencoba menangis_

_Tidak peduli lagi dengan hati yang sedang giris_

_Tidak mengerti, apakah semuanya akan berakhir tragis_

_Ada saatnya hati ini menjerit tertawa_

_Di antara sekian cobaan yang menyiksa_

_Berpegangan pada seutas benang penuh dilema_

_Tidak sanggup berkata atau berpikir apa-apa_

_Tentang janji yang kini tiada bekasnya_

_Kehidupan yang aku jalani mengapa harus menyakitkan?_

_Penuh desakan dan tangisan_

_Kadang saat aku mencoba tersenyum untuk melupakan semuanya_

_Masih ada himpitan yang menerpa_

_Masih ada kepedihan yang mendera_

_Masih ada kebisuan yang menganga_

_Sementara aku di sini tidak dapat bersuara_

_Hanya dapat menahan tangis dan terus tertawa_

_Tidak mengerti dan juga tidak tahu_

_Kapan semuanya akan kembali mengudara_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 10 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
